


Occlumency Lessons

by WitchyLove14



Category: Bellamione - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Time, F/F, Holiday, Professor Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Romance, Sexy Times, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, holiday sexiness, holiday smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchyLove14/pseuds/WitchyLove14
Summary: Bellatrix was a spy during the second wizarding war and was pardoned for her crimes. Now, she is the DADA professor at Hogwarts and has developed feelings for a certain brunette of the Golden Trio. Christmas holiday sweetness and smut. Oneshot.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 6
Kudos: 309





	Occlumency Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dears! Had this idea today and decided to write a oneshot lol. It's sweetness and smut. So. Enjoy!
> 
> Also if you haven't already, check out Let the Light Come and Take Me. It's a bellamione story of mine, 17 chapters so far and I'm regularly updating.
> 
> Reviews are welcomed and encouraged

Bellatrix stalked down the hallway, a snarl etched on her face. Christmas was upon them and she abhorred the holidays. Halloween was much more her speed. All the merriment, decorations—sheer warmth of it all tended to make her skin crawl. She was also reluctant to admit that she didn't actually hate Christmas as much as she said she does. What she hated about Christmas was the fact that she didn't have anyone to share in the holidays with. Of course, she had Narcissa and Andromeda, and their families…but she had no family of her own—no spouse to share it with and it all seemed rather pointless. Not that she would have shared it with Rodolphus if he wasn't in Azkaban. The marriage was purely political and she divorced his arse as soon as the war ended.

But, she went to every dinner and gathering—every single year. Single, being the key word. Not many people were exactly keen to want to date a former Death Eater, let alone the Dark Lord's lieutenant. She had been a spy for Dumbledore in the end. Pardoned, for all the information she passed during the Second Wizarding War, for her crimes from the first. After supplying all her memories and testifying under the use of veritaserum, the Wizengamot—or what was left of it—pardoned her for her efforts in aiding the Order.

Once she had been pardoned, Minerva had offered her the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts and so she began her professorship. This was her first Christmas in Hogwarts since she was a student, and she was rather nervous about the whole ordeal—which in turn, made for a very moody Bellatrix.

"Eyes up!" she barked, entering her classroom with a flourish. Her skirts billowed around her as she strode to the front, flipping her raven curls over her shoulder as she passed the desks. "Today we are going to be learning all about Occlumency!"

A hushed murmur went through the room.

Then, a single hand, one that Bellatrix had become infuriatingly enamored with, shot in the air.

"Yes, Granger?" she drawled, eyes not even falling to the brunette.

"Are we allowed to learn this?"

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, finally letting them rest on the woman. She was eighteen now, and the previous bushiness of her hair had settled silkily around her face. She had filled out, rather nicely Bellatrix mused, especially her chest.

Bellatrix took a deep breath. She had a hard time focusing around the woman. She had returned for her final year, despite the other two-thirds of the Golden Trio not returning. Finishing her education was important to her, she had told Bellatrix so during one of their many chats. After the war ended, Hermione was the first person Bellatrix visited, explaining everything and allowing the woman to root around through her memories even. She felt horribly guilty for torturing her and carving that slur in her arm. She had to, to keep up pretenses, but she took no pleasure in it. Hermione had been reluctant to forgive her, but when Bellatrix offered her to see inside her mind and access to her emotions, the brunette jumped at the chance. She knew that the disgust of committing the act was proof enough for Hermione that she truly hadn't wanted to harm her, and so she forgave her. They struck up a friendship, finding they both had a great deal in common and that the brunette was really the only person that offered Bellatrix any challenge and push back.

She pushed down the pride and the thrill at being questioned. At some point through the course of their time together, both inside and outside of the classroom, Bellatrix had discovered that she had…well, developed _feelings_ for the muggle-born.

"Just because you don't want me rooting through your thoughts, Granger, is not cause enough to question my methods," Bellatrix shot back, arching a perfectly sculpted eyebrow in challenge.

Hermione's face flushed as snickers echoed through the room.

"The purpose of this…which I will explain to placate Miss Granger," she began with a smirk, "is to protect yourselves from the invasion of a legilimens. For example, if you do not wish for people to know that my corsets are distracting you, Mr. Aisley, then I suggest you pay close attention to this lesson."

The room erupted in laughter as Aisley slunk down into his desk.

Bellatrix didn't miss the jealous look that flashed across Hermione's face. _Curious._

"For those of you who are shamefully unaware, I am an expert legilimens. I can be inside your mind, rooting through your thoughts, without you ever knowing…unless you learn Occlumency to protect your mind. And, before any of you ask, no I haven't been listening in on any of your thoughts save for just now to prove a point. I have no desire to know what is going on inside those hormone-ridden brains of yours." Bellatrix waved her hand dismissively.

She pulled her curved wand from her holster, enjoying the way some of the students flinched. Despite her pardon and the whole Wizarding World knowing that she betrayed the Dark Lord, she _was_ the most feared witch in the world still—a title that she relished having.

"Overall, the steps for this are easy. But, it is extremely difficult to master. However, if you practice vigilantly, you'll succeed. Especially with me being the judge. You will clear your minds of all thoughts and work on constructing mental barriers to keep a legilimens out. I won't be teaching you legilimency, though I really think I ought to _despite_ Minnie's objections," she grumbled the last bit. "I'll demonstrate with a partner on how this goes and see how they fair. Granger, that means you, pet."

Smoldering brown eyes fell on hazel, thrilled at the look of fear that crossed her face.

 _Someone has something to hide_.

Hermione stood—fear melting from her face and a look of determination crossing it instead. She approached the front of the room, facing Bellatrix.

Bellatrix began pacing back and forth with slow assured steps, twirling her wand between nimble fingers. "Now, of course I don't need to utter the spell, or even use my wand for that matter…but in the interest of giving you a moment to prepare, I will." Bellatrix stopped her pacing and turned, facing Hermione. "Take a few moments to construct your barriers, pet."

Hermione sucked in a breath and closed her eyes, willing her mind to stay blank and imagining mental shields going up.

Bellatrix smirked, watching the younger witch furrow her brow in concentration. After giving her a moment, she raised her wand with a wolfish grin.

"Ready or not, pet, here I come," Bellatrix sing-songed. "Legilimens."

Bellatrix's presence in her mind was noticeable. She gave no attempts to hide she was there. Her melodic voice cackled in her mind.

" _Let's see what you want to hide,"_ Bellatrix thought.

She dove through the memories, specifically delving back through the years. She was at Hermione's first memory of her receiving her letter, then to her seeing the castle for the first time, meeting Harry and Ron, laughing in the common room…

She pulled back.

"Feeble attempt," Bellatrix mused aloud. Her eyes grazed over Hermione, relishing in the slight pink blush on her cheeks. "Brightest witch of her age…hmm."

The class snickered and Hermione flushed.

"There we go! Some fire!" Bellatrix growled. "Walls up, pet, I'm coming to get you. Legilimens!"

She dove more, rooting through the memories again. She watched Hermione at the Yule ball with Krum, a flash of jealousy surging through her at the sight. It took her only a moment before she realized Hermione felt it through the connection, but she pressed on. She sifted through the war, barely pausing at the memory of her torturing Hermione before she moved on. She was closer to her goal. Then Hermione gave a mental push back, desperate to keep Bellatrix away from one part of her mind.

She pulled back again.

"Better!" Bellatrix praised. "Not good, mind you, but certainly better. Take another breath."

Hermione's eyes were wide, clearly nervous about the next round, and Bellatrix was thrilled. She knew the younger witch was hiding something she didn't want her to see, and she was determined to pry it out.

"I'm going for the naughty stuff this time, pet!" Bellatrix announced with a cackle. "Walls up! Legilimens!"

Bellatrix dove, faster and a little rougher than she intended in her excitement. At the rush of pain from Hermione she sent out a soothing wave, and a mental apology for being so…her. She was impressed when Hermione began throwing up shields, knocking her away. But Bellatrix was determined, and she broke them down easily, immediately finding herself in a very interesting memory.

It was one of the nights they had their chats, and a few glasses of wine. She could see herself in the memory and briefly grimaced at how enamored she looked gazing at the young witch. What was even more interesting, was the emotions that were playing out in the memory. Hermione's heart was racing as she looked at Bellatrix. Her gaze constantly lingered on Bella's chest, then lips, then eyes…all over—tracing every little detail when she wasn't looking. Then the overwhelming desire to kiss those lips surged through the connection.

Bellatrix could feel Hermione pushing at her to get out, and she chuckled hotly in her mind before she moved on to another memory.

She was about to plunge into another one of their chats when something caught her mind's eye, she turned last minute and dove into another, leaving Hermione too perplexed to push her out to see what the memory held.

Hermione was on her bed, in the Head Girl's room, legs spread wide and two fingers pumping into herself at a hard pace. She was biting on her other hand to stifle the moans.

Bellatrix was completely entranced by the sight. Not just because of what Hermione was doing, but because she looked breathtaking while doing it. Her skin was covered in a light sheen of sweat, she still wore her bra—much to Bella's disappointment. But she did get a wonderful view of Hermione's glistening center. She was so entranced, that she didn't even feel Hermione's panic at her seeing the memory, or feel the young witch begin to successfully push her out.

Just as she realized she was being thrown from the memory, she heard an unmistakable 'Bella!' being screamed in pleasure.

Bellatrix blinked rapidly, suddenly in her own mind again. Her eyes took in Hermione's appearance then. She was looking disheveled and her breathing was erratic. The emotions flying across her face were a mix of embarrassment, shame, and something else that Bellatrix could swear was arousal.

She cleared her throat, very aware that she was in front of students who had no idea what just transpired. "Well, done!" She turned to the class. "Anyone else want to have a go at me?"

The students didn't move.

"That's what I thought. Now, all of you, your homework is to work on your shields because come next lesson I will be performing legilimency on each of you to see how well you're able to push me out. Everyone dismissed."

The class all stood to leave, and she caught Hermione quickly gathering her materials to beeline out the door.

"Granger, stay."

Hermione froze, eyes wide and head hanging down in shame.

Once the last student departed, Bellatrix closed the distance between them and stopped a breath away. Her finger lightly touched her chin and tilted her head up. "Hermione, look at me," she commanded softly when her eyes remained downcast.

"I'm sorry," Bellatrix apologized.

Hermione's eyes snapped up. "W-what?"

"I'm sorry for delving into that last one," Bellatrix said. She could feel her cheeks heating up and silently cursed herself.

"O-oh, thank you," Hermione replied lamely.

Bellatrix caught the hurt look that had appeared for only a moment.

"Was that all?" Hermione asked, shifting on her feet. She wanted to run from the room and go cry. She knew her feelings for the witch were one-sided, and now she had to deal with the fact that Bellatrix had seen her in such a position.

"You said my name," Bellatrix stated bluntly.

Hermione's eyes widened. "W-what're you talking about?"

Bellatrix leaned in, her free hand coming to ghost down Hermione's sides and grip her waist. A surprised gasp slipped through Hermione's lips as she pulled her flush against her.

"When you were fucking yourself," Bellatrix purred. "You came with my name on your lips."

Hermione's head was spinning. She was surprised that Bellatrix hadn't just recoiled from her but instead, here she was, pressed up against the corset-clad witch.

"I also saw the way you looked at me during our chats," Bellatrix continued on, unperturbed. The hand that had grasped Hermione's chin now trailed along a jawline until it threaded in her hair. "Which was a relief because I've been looking at you the same way."

Bellatrix was sure that if her eyes widened anymore they would pop out of their sockets.

"You feel the same?" Hermione asked breathlessly. She couldn't believe it.

After everything, Hermione was surprised that she was even able to desire friendship with the raven-haired witch, let alone having developed romantic feelings for her. The shame and disgust she felt in Bellatrix's memories was enough to make her see that she _had_ to do it to keep them all safe, no matter how much every fiber of her didn't want to. After that, they had talked more and more, seeking each other out for random chats outside of the classroom. Bellatrix answered everything Hermione asked, and only a few times refused to answer certain questions. She found that she truly enjoyed Bellatrix's company. The witch was funny and often had Hermione howling with laughter. She was brilliant, and they could discuss complex theories and magic with each other—something that was incredibly freeing for Hermione. No one would give her the time of day to listen, except Bellatrix. She would even let Hermione rant about the treatment of house elves and would ask questions, wanting to better understand. It was more effort than Harry and Ron had ever given.

"Of course I do," Bellatrix murmured, unaware of the thoughts flying through Hermione's mind. "You're brilliant. You challenge me. You're funny, and kind…beautiful…" the hand in brown curls lightly scraped against scalp… "You're the only one, save my sisters, who is willing to tell me exactly what they think of me and my actions. You never sugar coat things with me for fear I'll fly off the handle. I…as much as I love to terrify people…it's nice to not be frightened of now and then," she admitted softly.

Hermione surged forward, catching the older witch completely off guard, and capturing red lips with her own. Her hands finally went into action and tangled in raven curls, a moan falling from both their mouths at the contact.

Hermione pulled back, just a hair, to whisper breathlessly, "You have no idea how desperately I've wanted this."

Bellatrix smirked. "Actually, pet, I saw in your mind and I believe I do. Which, is rather convenient since the feeling is entirely mutual."

Hermione smiled and kissed Bellatrix again, and again. Before she realized, she was pressed against the edge of Bella's desk wondering when the older witch had moved them. Red lips left her own to trail a path of open kisses along her jawline then to her neck, where she stopped and took the skin between them and sucked.

A loud groan met Bellatrix's action, causing the raven witch to chuckle against the mark she made. She drew her wand, casting a silencing charm in the room and locking the door. She dropped her wand on the desk and slid her hands up Hermione's stomach, lightly teasing the edge of her uniform.

"Bella," Hermione moaned as Bellatrix continued to mark her neck and roam her hands over her body.

"What is it, pet?" Bellatrix asked, a coy smile playing on her lips.

"I need you," Hermione whined. She took it upon herself to hop up onto the desk and wrap her legs around Bellatrix's waist, pulling her against her.

The motion elicited a loud groan from Bella, and she captured Hermione's lips in a searing kiss.

"Need me how?" Bella asked, hands gliding underneath the vest and shirt to touch heated flesh.

"I need you to fuck me," Hermione breathed. She was practically begging. She never thought someone could pull this sort of reaction from her, but here they were.

Bellatrix growled and rested her forehead against Hermione's. "Are you sure? I know you've never done this. Do you really want your first time to be on my desk? We have time. I…" she trailed off, suddenly nervous, "I'm not going anywhere."

Hermione melted at the sincerity of the words. Then she chuckled and forced Bellatrix to look at her. "I've wanted you for months. That memory you saw? That was at the beginning of the school year after one of our nights. I couldn't stop thinking about how you would feel inside me," Hermione admitted, a blush coating her cheeks. "I don't give a knut if my first time is on your desk, as long as it's with you."

Bellatrix looked at her with wide eyes before composing herself. She leaned in, kissing Hermione so softly that it left both of their heads spinning. They pulled back, and Bellatrix searched her face for any sign of hesitancy.

"You're sure?" Bellatrix asked. She wanted her voice to sound confident, but instead it dripped with need.

"Please," Hermione whispered in reply. She tightened her legs around Bellatrix for added measure.

Apparently, it was the right move to make, and Bellatrix released a primal growl as she yanked Hermione's shirt and vest up to expose her bra. She clawed at the robes, ripping them off and tossing them to the floor before pulling her bra down to latch her mouth onto an exposed nipple.

Hermione cried out, hips grinding against Bellatrix's stomach in the search for some friction. The pink tongue swirling around her nipple, working it into a stiff peak, had her cunt throbbing with need.

Bellatrix moaned against the soft flesh and reached her hand up to roll the other underneath her thumb. She could feel the heat from Hermione's center radiating against her, even through the skirts. She wanted to just take her right then and there, but she wanted to make sure the witch was as ready for her as she could be. She wanted her to beg for it.

She switched sides and eagerly rolled the nipple with her tongue, eyes flashing upward to watch Hermione's expressions. Her eyes were slammed shut and her breathing was ragged as her hips continued to grind against her.

She released her breast with a wet pop to capture her lips once again. Her hand trailed down the taut stomach before her, down her hip until she reached the edge of the skirt. She pushed the material upward, dragging her nails along Hermione's thigh on the way and drawing a needy moan from the brunette.

She ghosted her fingers across the thigh toward her center, stopping just on the edge of her panties.

Hermione squirmed in a feeble attempt to get Bellatrix to move just a few centimeters over and under to touch her. She was soaked and could feel it every time she rolled her hips against the older woman.

"Ask nicely," Bellatrix chuckled against Hermione's lips.

Hermione whimpered. "Please."

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me," Hermione begged, her hips rolling faster.

Bellatrix's eyes flashed and she quickly pushed the underwear to the side and slid her fingers through soaked folds.

Hermione's hands dug into her back, clinging to her for dear life as a guttural moan fell from her opened mouth.

"You're soaked," Bellatrix murmured in wonderment. "All for me."

It wasn't said to be teasing but was said with reverence—as if she couldn't believe that someone would want her so much, that _she_ would want her so much.

"Yes," Hermione replied, seeing the look in Bellatrix's eyes. "All for you. All yours."

That did it.

The possessiveness in Bellatrix took over then. She crushed her lips against Hermione's and entered her quickly with one finger, moaning loudly as she was enveloped in wet heat. She thrust a few times, Hermione's ragged pants sounding like music to her ears, and pulled out for a moment before plunging back in with two fingers.

"Bella," Hermione gasped, pleasure shooting through her body as Bellatrix pounded into her. She was already close, and when she felt Bella's thumb slip to brush against her clit, she practically screamed. She began meeting her thrusts, lost in smoldering eyes that appeared onyx in their desire. The desk rocked slightly as Bellatrix pounded into her harder and curled her fingers. Hermione's nails dug into her back and she could tell the brunette was close by the way her breathing became erratic, and the trembling inner walls against her fingers.

"Come for me," Bellatrix commanded, hitting the right spot inside Hermione as she did so.

"Bella," Hermione whined out as she climaxed. Her hands drifted up to Bella's hair, digging deliciously into her scalp as she ground down on the fingers inside her. She came loudly, Bellatrix's name spilling from her lips as her walls milked Bellatrix's digits.

She eased her down slowly, lightly moving to bring her down from her orgasm. She kissed her softly on the lips before lightly pressing more kisses to her jaw, then eyes, then nose, and back to her mouth. Her fingers had stilled inside Hermione, but she didn't dare remove them until her witch was ready.

"Merlin," Hermione breathed, finally catching her breath, "that was…spectacular."

"I aim to please," Bellatrix replied with a cocky grin. Her expression grew serious then. "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, no. It was…that was perfect."

Bellatrix nodded, satisfied with the answer. "I'm going to ease out, okay?"

At Hermione's understanding nod, she slowly began to remove her fingers. Once she was free, she raised them to her lips and licked up all of the juices, her eyes never breaking eye contact with Hermione.

"Just as I suspected. You taste amazing," Bellatrix praised before her fingers disappeared behind red lips. She moaned loudly, sucking the digits clean and releasing them with a pop.

Hermione felt a new wave of arousal flood her and she relaxed her vice grip on Bella's waist. The older witch looked at her curiously, wondering what she was up to—until their positions were reversed and Bellatrix was picked up and deposited on the desk.

She was surprised that Hermione was so strong but found her slight manhandling incredibly sexy. Her thoughts were cut short when Hermione kissed her, her tongue sliding into her mouth and causing a low moan to rumble in her chest. Hermione reach up, tracing the material of the corset up to the swell of Bellatrix's breasts.

"I want this off," Hermione stated, finger lightly flicking the top.

Bellatrix reached behind and expertly pulled the strings, loosening the corset enough for Hermione to remove it. She removed the black shirt next, leaving her chest bare for Hermione to watch as her nipples stiffened against the cool air.

Hermione whimpered at the sight of them and leaned forward, kissing all across the ivory skin sweetly. Bellatrix hummed, enjoying the light touches as Hermione took her time. The brunette sucked soft flesh between her teeth suddenly, drawing a pleasurable hiss from Bellatrix before repeating the action in other areas, marking the flesh with red spots that would surely bruise.

Bellatrix caught her eyes after one and commented, "It seems I'm not the only one with a possessive streak."

Hermione maintained eye contact as she trailed her tongue down to a pink nipple, swirling it around before lightly dragging her teeth across it. "Are you mad about it?" she asked innocently.

Bellatrix groaned. Merlin the girl would kill her. "Not even a little."

"Good," Hermione replied before switching to the other breast and lavishing it with attention. She pulled back with a pop once Bellatrix moaned loudly. "Because I want to mark every inch of you."

Bellatrix growled for a brief second before she was pushed down onto the desk. Hermione quickly pushed her skirts up to her waist and ducked her head to kiss and nip all along her stomach. She licked over the ribs and in the flesh between, as well as dragged her teeth over the sensitive areas proving her theory correct that Bellatrix loved the alternation between gentle and pain.

Finally, Hermione trailed lower, eyes falling to the black panties that resided on her lower body. She licked along the band of them, and then traced the creases between her thighs. Bellatrix's breath hitched in her throat at each gesture before a deep moan retaliated in appreciation.

Hermione thought she would be nervous about this but seeing Bellatrix so…submissive beneath her touches had her brimming with confidence. This was the former right hand to Voldemort, and she was moaning at every touch from a muggle-born.

Hermione hooked her fingers through the bands and pulled them down toned legs, tossing them over her shoulder. Immediately the smell of Bellatrix's arousal assaulted her senses and she nearly swooned. Hermione couldn't even place what it was like, just that she suddenly felt her mouth water and the need to taste her was overwhelming.

She looked up to find onyx eyes watching her like a hawk.

"You're beautiful," Hermione told her. She watched as a look of vulnerability crossed Bellatrix's face. "My beautiful, Bella."

She could've sworn the older woman purred at that. For as possessive as the older witch was, she never seemed the type to allow anyone to be possessive of her. But her melting under Hermione's words clearly proved the opposite. Or maybe it was just because it was _her._

Bellatrix smirked. "Yes, love, I do quite enjoy you being possessive of me. If anyone else dared, and believe me Rodolphus did, I would crucio them into next week…which I also did to Rodolphus," she supplied with a grin.

Hermione blushed and narrowed her eyes. "Stay out of my head."

"Learn how to put up walls, or at least clue me in on what you're thinking," Bellatrix retorted with a scoff.

It was then Hermione realized that the older woman seemed a bit nervous.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked, pausing her ministrations.

"I've never had someone stare at me the way you do," Bellatrix admitted softly. "It's…exhilarating but also terrifying."

Hermione nodded. She understood what Bellatrix meant better than anyone. She leaned forward, kissing her sweetly before lowering herself back down Bellatrix's body.

She glanced up, waiting for the raven-haired witch to stop her, but when no sign came she buried her face in between her legs. Bellatrix cried out, surprised at the swiftness of the move and the contact with her center.

Hermione moaned, loudly, at the first taste of Bellatrix on her tongue. It was musky and sweet, and wholly Bellatrix. She wanted more, and so she chased it as she dove her tongue deeper. A loud moan fell from Bella's lips at the welcomed intrusion as Hermione struck up a rhythm with her tongue, thrusting it in and out. She pulled back and looked up. Bellatrix was watching her intently still, despite the heavy rise and fall of her chest.

"All for me?" Hermione asked, repeating Bellatrix's earlier statement.

"All yours," came the reply, and Hermione wasted no more time. Her fingers dove into Bellatrix, two to start and then a third shortly after with how wet the witch was.

Bellatrix's moans became higher pitched, shooting straight to Hermione's core as she thrust into her, tongue coming to lap at her clit.

"Fuck," Bellatrix whined. Her head fell back onto the desk, unable to support herself to watch Hermione fuck her in such a delicious way.

Hermione hummed in appreciation, and thrust as deep as she could—earning her a loud moan before a needy 'Hermione' slipped from red lips.

She assumed Bella was getting close. The moans were more frequent and higher pitched, and she could feel more wetness dripping onto her chin and hand. Then the walls around her were fluttering and Bellatrix's hands were in her hair, holding her tight to her clit as she bucked against Hermione's face, crying out her name as she came.

When her hips slowed and the death grip in her hair loosened, Hermione slowly removed her fingers and placed a soft kiss to Bellatrix's clit. She smirked at the jerk they gave and set to cleaning her fingers, nice and slow for Bellatrix to watch.

When she finished, Bellatrix reached a hand out for Hermione to take, and pulled her up onto the desk with her. She laid on top, basking in the warmth of the other woman.

"Are you comfortable?" Hermione asked, briefly concerned about Bella lying sprawled out on her desk.

"To be honest, pet, I can't feel much of my body to answer that," she replied with a smirk. She leaned up a little and kissed Hermione's head.

"What're you doing for the holidays?" Hermione questioned, nuzzling her face into Bellatrix's neck and softly kissing the skin there.

Bellatrix hummed; content as can be. "Going to Narcissa's as usual. Andy will be joining this year with Teddy though. It'll be nice having the whole family together…even if I have to suffer through a holiday with Lucius," she said with a sneer.

Hermione chuckled at the comment.

"What of you?"

"Honestly I was thinking of staying here at Hogwarts. Everyone will be at the Burrow for the holidays and I was invited but…I think I need some time away from all of them," she admitted. "I love them like family but…"

"Family can be a bit much," Bellatrix finished.

Hermione nodded against her neck and she felt Bellatrix stiffen under her. "What?" She glanced up, surprised when she saw insecurity and nervousness shining in brown orbs.

"Would you…well…" she cleared her throat, "would you be interested in spending the holiday with me at Narcissa's?"

Hermione gaped at her. "Really?"

Bellatrix gave a small nod.

"I would love to, Bella," Hermione replied. "Well…" she trailed off, brow furrowing, "what are you going to tell them…about why I'm there?"

Bellatrix looked at her like she had three heads. "Unless I'm mistaken we just fucked on my desk, declared our feelings for each other, and I allowed you to mark me and call me yours. I don't know about you, sweets, but I don't let just anyone do that. Actually," she mused, "I've never let _anyone_ do that."

Hermione smiled brightly. "So," she drawled, "are you saying that we are together?"

Bellatrix rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless, and kissed Hermione. "Yes. I am."

"Finally," Hermione breathed, kissing the raven-haired woman again and again.

For once, Bellatrix didn't think the holidays would be so unbearable.


End file.
